The purpose of this project is to develop micromethods for the measurement of normally occurring biogenic amines, receptors and enzymes; to localize these amines and receptors and enzymes in peripheral tissues and specific brain nuclei and determine the effect of hypertension, endocrine manipulation and psychotropic drugs.